


琉璃月

by April_lama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·阴阳师柚×龙化人形天，HE





	琉璃月

    金博洋起床后，习惯性地走到自家那面宝贝镜子前，把乱糟糟的头发用手随便理了理，然后径直走出房间门，发现桌子上用盘子装着的一个水信玄饼，盘子底下还压了一张黄色的纸。  
    金博洋把那张纸抽出来，拿着饼一边吃一边看，最后嫌弃似地把它往桌子上一扔。  
    是羽生结弦的道符，只不过这种东西经常被羽生结弦拿来当便签纸给他留小纸条就是了。  
    明明老是抱怨自己做一张道符要多费劲，还这么明明白白地铺张浪费。  
    然后他又走回房间，习惯性地把日历撕掉一页，团成纸团扔进垃圾桶里。  
    然后他看向那面镜子，有奇形怪状的东西似乎想要冲出镜面，金博洋纹丝不动。  
    “想吓我？”他不屑地哼了一声。  
    “你要是有本事也就不会被羽生抓进来了。”  
    但是那东西似乎还想挣扎。  
    金博洋摇了摇头。  
    “他把你们关进来，是给你们一个机会，让你们在这里头好好修炼，等你们修成正果，不会再出去祸害人了，自然会放你们出来。”  
    金博洋手心一翻，把刚才那张用来当便条的道符拿出来，作势要往镜子上贴，那东西立刻就缩了回去，不见了。  
    走进另一个房间时，金博洋顺手把道符往门板上一贴，姑且当辟邪用了。  
    金博洋在一张看上去有年代了的椅子上坐下，拉开抽屉拿出一沓有些泛黄的纸铺在桌上，然后拿了搁在砚台上的毛笔，加了点墨水，用毛笔蘸了点墨，开始录入近期羽生结弦解决的事件，然后再装订成册。  
    写了大概一个多时辰，金博洋把笔一搁，瞅着眼前的一沓纸，心里头把羽生结弦的那个小人偶扎了千百遍。  
    叫他没事接这么多捉妖除灵的工作。金博洋暗自骂道。  
    然后他口袋里的手机就振动个不停。  
    “喂？博洋？”  
    比起羽生结弦说话的声音金博洋其实更偏爱周知方的，语气总是软软的。  
    “你在家吗？”  
    “在啊。”金博洋莫名其妙。  
    “那个……我敲了你家的门很久，但是没人回答我，Nate说你可能出门去了……”  
    对自己这位来之不易的闺蜜级的老友，加上金博洋一想到自家那位和对面的那位一见到他们俩腻在一块儿就同时黑了脸，他不敢把周知方这么撂在门外吹西北风，赶紧一路冲到大门前给他开了门。  
    外头看起来挺冷，周知方一进门就对着自己的手不停地哈气，金博洋随手扔给他一张符。  
    “拿着吧，暖和点。”  
    周知方满脸问号地接下那张符，顿时觉得整个人都暖和了：“羽生做的？还有这功能？”  
    “嗯。”金博洋从鼻子里哼了一声，“他没心思琢磨那些用来镇妖的，倒是爱捣鼓这些用处乱七八糟的符，说什么造福人类。”  
    周知方笑了。  
    “那也比Nate好，他一天到晚就知道追着吸血鬼跑，杀掉一个是一个，还说让我问问羽生有没有能镇吸血鬼的东西。”  
    “大蒜啊，他要我就叫宇野帮他种然后给他送过去，宇野不是那什么扶桑大神之子吗，给你种了一园子你拿回去给陈巍，以后见到一个吸血鬼扔一个，绝对有效。”  
    周知方顿时很没形象地笑得直拍金博洋家那张老古董沙发，估计是来的时候忘了洗手，他手上沾着的金属碴子全都粘到了沙发皮上，亮晶晶的。  
    金博洋静静地看着周知方的老干部形象崩塌，觉得自己并没有说错什么。  
    “对了，你来干什么？”  
    “刚刚本来想去找小车借一下刻刀的，我的那把被Nate当飞刀用来防身结果坏了，在路上碰到羽生了。”周知方终于忍住笑意，“他说要我来帮你的忙，他最近一直在外面跑，那些记录的东西没来得及整理吧。”  
    “亏他还记得这件事情。”金博洋撇撇嘴，“他在外头各种放式神为民除害，留给我这一堆烂摊子，你来电话那会儿我写得手酸刚准备歇会儿。”  
    “他忘了他家里还有一只式神，还是一只成了精的龙，地道的中国龙。”  
    “算了吧，我就没见他什么时候带着我出去镇个妖，就把我养在家里供着了，帮他写写捉妖记录什么的，你说他还把我放眼里吗？”  
    “羽生那是怕你受伤啊。”周知方善解人意地说道。  
    “你知道他们国家的信仰是什么吗？那什么八岐大蛇！能跟我们中国比吗？他是把我当成一条蛇了？”  
    “也许羽生只是想让你别再出去给他惹事情而已吧。”  
    “连你都站在他那边了？”金博洋挑眉，“小周啊，你知道咱们的社·会·主·义塑料闺蜜情有多来之不易吗？”  
    周知方不说话了，但是他很明显还在憋笑。  
    “得了得了，不说这些有的没的了。”金博洋挥挥手，“那啥，小周你去帮我把我刚写好的那些先整理一下吧，我怕到时候又乱了。”  
    周知方顺从地走进刚才金博洋呆过的房间，纸张摩擦着发出窸窸窣窣的响声。  
    金博洋就坐在那里看着周知方忙来忙去，心里头还在盘算着什么时候能让羽生结弦把自己带出去看看，否则就浪费了他一身纯正的龙血。  
    他想到了什么，站起身快步走进房间，看向那本日历。  
    “小周，农历八月十五是……”  
    “农历的八月十五。”周知方有些莫名其妙，“不是中秋节吗？”  
    金博洋觉得自己很想变回原形然后冲出去把羽生结弦不管三七二十一就给拖回来。  
   
    金博洋的老大姐隋文静，原形是一只羽毛红得能闪瞎人眼的红鸟，据说还跟传说中的四神兽之一朱雀有那么一点血缘关系，一生气就挥手招来一团大火把招她惹她的东西给烤了，温度高、气势强，连以捉妖除灵为本职工作的阴阳师羽生结弦和使得一手降妖除魔好剑法的吸血鬼猎人陈巍也得礼让三分，但偏偏金博洋的老大哥，隋文静的老伴儿――一株草成了精的韩聪不怕。  
    “你说你家羽生忘了今天是咱大中华的中秋节然后出去跑工作了？”她慢条斯理地端起一杯茶喝下去，周身散发着危险的气场，“听上去我应该帮你把他给抓回来跪搓衣板？”  
    “姐你冷静点，我很想知道每次家暴葱哥都是怎么在你手里活下来的。”  
    “他？就凭他一棵成了精的草？要是他不先认怂我分分钟把他烧成草灰随风飘散。”隋文静一脸平静地说着可怖的话语，“倒是你，不找人家小周唠嗑，找我有何贵干啊？”  
    “我不忍心让小周那么操劳，人家本来就要天天和各种各样的金属和刻刀打交道。”金博洋翻了个白眼，“而且人家家里还有一个吸血鬼猎人不是吗？战斗力不比你差，不惹他还好，要是惹毛了他，没有羽生在我分分钟被南森陈削成肉酱做成醋溜丸子当成吸血鬼的诱饵了，龙肉什么的，吸血鬼不讨厌吧？”  
    “你这算是承认羽生有那么点点用啦？”隋文静打趣道，“危急时刻让他给你造个结界，陈巍那小子就算头破血流也别想动你一根汗毛。”  
    “我今天来不是找你说这事儿的。”金博洋满脸黑线，“你说，羽生是不是忘了今天是中秋节啊？”  
    “你当他的式神那么久，还没把他同化那就是你的罪过了。”隋文静漫不经心地搅动杯子里的茶，“而且，羽生不是给了你一个定情信物吗？就是那个用忒宝贵的琉璃石做的小月亮？”  
    “什么东东，他扔给我的是一串保命用的破纸头，上面画的什么乱七八糟的玩意儿。”  
    “你不是号称‘大中华第一龙’吗？还会怕自己丢了小命？那可以列入《神仙奇闻录》了。”  
    “去去去。”  
    隋文静懒得再跟他扯，把杯子一放翘起二郎腿审视地看着金博洋。  
    “我劝你，还是乖乖地独守空闺吧，别出去瞎折腾了，反正羽生结弦迟早会回来的。”  
    金博洋叹了口气。  
    “我还是害怕，他会出什么事情。你知道，羽生是阴阳师，没得罪人肯定得罪了不少妖魔鬼怪，万一碰到什么BOSS级的存在，他防不胜防啊。”  
    隋文静移开视线。  
    “这我可帮不了你们，就凭你家羽生那上天入地的本事，该得罪的还是要得罪的，你能保证他遇到的妖怪全都是不堪一击的小喽啰吗？”  
    “要是他肯带我出去就好了……”  
     “天天啊。”隋文静的语气软了下来，“羽生他不带你出去肯定也是有原因的，他也不想让你为了他受什么伤。你想想，你是积了多少功德，老天爷才让你遇到他？羽生他肯让你当他的式神，而且那么爱护你，你也要懂得爱惜你自己啊。”  
    “可是我不想只被他保护，我也想保护他。”  
   羽生结弦爱金博洋，毋庸置疑。但是金博洋不想只躲在羽生结弦的怀抱里，一切来自外界的风暴全都被他阻挡在外。  
    他不想成为羽生结弦在呼风唤雨之时的累赘。  
    隋文静和韩聪跟他们不一样，隋文静可以帮韩聪抵挡外来的攻击，韩聪的快速痊愈能力能够让隋文静原本就强大的战斗能力再往上提升一个等级，基本上没什么小妖怪作死地去找他们麻烦。  
    “你放心，他一定会回来的。”  
    隋文静郑重其事地说道。  
    “回到你身边。”  
   
    周知方帮自己整理完近期的事件之后说自己家那位吸血鬼猎人的妹妹要来串门，打了个招呼就直接回去了，金博洋一个人坐在被羽生结弦布了结界的家里，百无聊赖地翻着从隋文静那里借来的《大和妖物录》，鬼知道为什么她会有这个，八成是找那位长相甜美可爱性格古灵精怪的日本猫又小姐本田真凛借来的，语言不通还能关系那么好，金博洋着实郁闷了很久。  
    羽生结弦不在家，他也懒得把他那些稀奇古怪的符纸点火烧了，况且以金博洋的视力，他不点灯也能在黑暗里看的一清二楚。  
    金博洋从衣服口袋里拎出一个小东西，对着月光照了照。  
    今天是八月十五，月亮最圆满的时候。不管是神仙或是人类，都有属于自己的美满家庭，阖家欢聚的快乐，不羡鸳鸯不羡仙。  
    那枚小小的琉璃月，在月色中微微地发光。  
    家里老式的挂钟敲打了十一下，预示着时间已经到了深夜十一点，八月十五圆月夜即将过去。  
    但是羽生结弦，却迟迟没有回来。  
    金博洋知道羽生结弦的工作很困难，也有太大的风险性。  
    但是他已经从那一只不可一世的傲慢的龙，成为了对他言听计从的式神，他在羽生结弦治好了他的伤，收他为式神之后才变得强大，有了变化为人形的机会，有了七情六欲。他已经变得无法离开羽生结弦，没有他，再强大的自己也无法施展自己的力量。  
    他和羽生结弦在自己第一次变成人形的那一天，许下了永不分离、永远相爱的誓言，羽生结弦用一根红线，把两个人的血脉固定在一起。  
    金博洋知道，他违背了他的天性，忤逆了他的本能，他和一个人类在一起，但是他不后悔，因为他爱羽生结弦，爱到了骨子里，他是他的恩人。 如果不是羽生结弦在金博洋重伤时给他治伤，让他成为自己最强大的式神，不再无依无靠，金博洋觉得自己都不可能有今天。  
    以至于现在羽生结弦在这个原本应该团圆的日子即将结束的时刻还没有回来，金博洋会焦急得心慌。  
    他斜倚在窗台上，看着漆黑的天空中浑圆而明亮的月亮，如水般洒满了整片大地。  
    当他就要在秋天的夜风中沉沉睡去的时候，身后传来不属于自己的温暖，伴随着几分甜腥的味道。  
    金博洋借着月光看清了身后的人，顿时死死抱住他不放手。  
    羽生结弦一脸懵地看着金博洋撞进自己的怀里，第一次觉得自己的腰都要被他勒得断掉了。  
    “那个……天天……”  
    “你忘了今天是什么日子吗？”  
    羽生结弦听得出来金博洋的声音里带了哭腔，才知道他是真的担心了。  
    “我知道，所以我即使受了伤也要赶回来，我知道天天在等我，等我回来。”  
    “你受伤了？”  
    金博洋立刻抬起头来，看到羽生结弦绣着金色花纹的白色狩衣被染上了一片触目惊心的红色，心里一阵刺痛。  
    “本来我今天应该是去把一只在七月十五鬼门关闭时流落人间的镰鼬送回去的，但是没想到遇上了百目鬼和鵺。”羽生结弦面带疲色，却还是扯出一个笑容。  
    “本来百目鬼和鵺不会一起出现的，但不知道为什么都被我撞上了，对付鵺还好，百目鬼就比较麻烦了。”  
    “天天你知道，百目鬼得到一百只眼睛以后就没人能制服了，我只能把我的眼睛蒙上才不会被百目鬼身上已有的九十八只眼睛放出的邪光所迷惑，所以我看不见周围的东西，手上也没有佛香灰，只能自己牺牲一下了。而且阴阳师的血还是挺有效的，就是，有点疼。”  
    羽生结弦为了收服百目鬼，从自己的身上放血，迷住了百目鬼头上的两只主眼，才制伏了这一只并不常出没的百目鬼。加上之前对付鵺和镰鼬时的精力消耗，羽生结弦完全靠着意志支撑才赶了回来。  
    金博洋听他说完这些的时候已经快憋不住自己眼睛里的泪了，他死命地往羽生结弦怀里钻，竭力不让自己哭出声。  
    “疼死你活该！”他在羽生结弦怀里低声咒骂着。  
    羽生结弦知道金博洋是真的生气了，但金博洋一哭，他也没辙了，只能不停地道歉。  
    “好好好，是我错了，天天别哭啊，我不应该在这种日子还出去捉鬼的……”  
    “我就是哭！怎么了！”  
    羽生结弦叹了口气，用自己没有受伤的那只手臂安抚性地抚摸他的后颈。  
    “天天哭了，我也会心疼的。”  
    这句话让金博洋停住了。  
    然后羽生结弦抬起金博洋的脸，轻柔地吻去他的眼泪。  
    “我知道我不应该在今天出去工作，还伤敌一千自损八百地收服百目鬼，我应该在家里陪着天天的。”  
    然后他就被金博洋反扑在地上，一手护住了羽生结弦的脑袋把他按向自己，毫无章法地啃吻着羽生结弦的嘴唇，未干的眼泪流进两人唇间，带着咸涩的味道。  
    这还是羽生结弦第一次被金博洋霸王硬上弓，羽生结弦也知道金博洋是真的急了，他有那么强大的力量，却在这时候哭得不像话，说白了，就是被羽生结弦宠坏了。  
    金博洋死死地掐住他的肩膀，嘴唇间也有了一丝血腥味，他在退缩的那一刻被羽生结弦反压在身下，舌头在他的口中攻城掠地。  
    一吻结束，羽生结弦俯下身将金博洋紧紧抱在怀里。  
    “我知道我让天天担心了，是我不好。”  
    金博洋还是在哭，哭得上气不接下气。  
    羽生结弦看到金博洋手里始终攥着什么东西，他掰开金博洋的手掌，看到那一枚用细线细心地穿好的，小小的琉璃月。  
    那是他送给金博洋的，在他第一次变成人形的时候，他给了他这枚琉璃石制作成的琉璃月。  
    这枚琉璃月是他拜托身为炼金师的周知方打造的，在制作的过程中融入了一滴羽生结弦的血液，羽生结弦知道周知方小心而谨慎的性格，而周知方也确实做得很完美，琉璃月的正反两面刻上了他们二人姓名的首字母。  
    他把自己的血融入那枚琉璃月，就是想让戴上它的金博洋知道，自己永远都在他身边，从未离开过。他始终爱着金博洋，就像金博洋始终义无反顾爱着自己。  
    “天天，我爱你。”  
    金博洋听见羽生结弦在他耳边轻轻地呢喃着，手掌也被扣住。  
    “结弦，说好了，不要再离开我，我不想放手。”  
    他似乎是恳求一般，带着哭泣之后的哽咽，靠在羽生结弦的肩头。  
    羽生结弦最后以吻封缄金博洋的嘴唇。  
    这就是他的回答。  
    桃李花林又一载，黑发白花盘伤哀，梦醒了，月落了，你还没有回来。  
    但是，庆幸你还没有忘记我的存在。  
    流云渡水，江河满盈，沧海桑田，不变的是，这一轮琉璃月。


End file.
